Jacali (Cali) Latrans/Relationships
Family Calli comes from a long and powerful line of coyote thieves, tricksters, shamans and warriors. Her three uncles were into shamanism and her mother, always being the odd one out, was the trickster in the family. Calli is of Native American heritage but her blood is mixed which is why her skin is a bit flaxen in color. Of what kind of blood no one, not even Calli herself, is sure. What she is sure off is that her father is a sad piece of filth who left a long time ago. Calli doesn't care who this man is/was and certainly doesn't care enough to find out. Friends While having difficulty making friends being the way she is Calli holds her friends in high regard. Anyone who can establish a bond with Calli will practically have themselves a guard dog as Calli puts her friends before anything else and treats them like they are her own family. Especially fairytales who can keep up with the turbulent lifestlye she likes to lead. Calli has a tendancy to hang out with a more "villanous" crowd as villains for her are fun and adevntures. She likes being in the company of like minded people who enjoy watching others squirm. As a result there are lots of bad influences Calli surrounds herself with that can fuel her demented behavior. Here are few fairytales that are worth mentioning in particular though that have managed to hold Calli's interest for varying reasons: Malevola Wicked - A fellow pranking buddy and another potential rival. Calli and Malevola often talk to each other in the language of hair raising insults and threats. Malevola often threatens to turn Calli into a frog or something and Calli retaliates by saying she will make a meal out of Malevola's pet flying monkey Wesley. A joke Malevola herself doesn't find too amusing. She actally thinks Calli's pranks tend to get a little too mean at times. Calli thinks Malevola's attention seeking is what makes her so endearing. Owlissa Nocturna - Calli and Owlissa are on good terms with each other because Owlissa is actually very much like Calli despite her more refined appearance. Calli and Owlissa often nerd out with each other in the Science and Sorcery class that they share. They often get bad marks in the class though because they use their concoctions to totally mess with Professor Rumplestiltskin. Cadet Pollux Red - Sweet boy that Calli likes to take advantage of so she doesn't view him much of a friend but rather as another victim. His empathetic nature makes it very easy for her to manipulate. Though secretly she does have somewhat of a soft spot for Cadet which is why she would never harm him...to badly anyway... Rouena Swayne - This girl thinks Calli is a friend because she is apprantly vain enough to think everyone ''is her friend. But the Native American princess is nothing more than a joke to Calli because her overall personality gives Calli a good laugh. Rouena thinks she is above everyone and Calli takes great pride to remind her that she's not in the most belittle of ways. Lyallie Wolf - One of Calli's closer friends and one she hangs out with a lot. Lyallie keeps up with Calli easily and shares her agenda for mischief. Though Lyallie is a little more mature than Calli is. Only a little though. Calli has respect for her even though she is a wolf and they are seen together a lot. Samuel Gulliver - Calli thinks this dude is totally strange. But in a good way. He's funny because she's always seeing him poking around the forest looking at dirt and stuff. Sometimes she makes fun of him and purposely will try to get him lost. Sam finds himself in many unhexpected adventures because of this. Zoltan Turul - Zoltan catches Calli's attention if only because his choice of clothing is out of whack, in her opinion. Another forest dweller Calli has seen he's usually bird-watching. Calli tends to leave him alone because she doesn't have much of a problem with him. She enjoys hearing him share his vast knowledge about birds. They've played games with each other before even though Calli becomes bit of a calloused opponent when she loses Zoltan doesn't mind it. Calli finds herself pondering though why he rocks back and forth so much sometimes when he's sitting. Quinn Schauer - To Calli, Quinn is a perfect little cinnamon bun that is too perfect for this world. Quinn is one of the close friends that Calli is protective of. If it should ever come to Calli's attention that someone dares make this reclusive girl uncomfortable or hurts in any way they will ''pay. By Grimm will they pay. Quinn's gentle personality draws Calli to her and as a result a more kinder side of Calli is exposed. Calli likes talking to Quinn about nature and showing her to her coyote friends. The coyotes like Quinn too. Rennard Courenne - One of Calli's favorite ''toys...erm...''friend. Calli thinks Rennard is fairy cute and charming but it isn't serious. If anything she's quite chummy with Rennard and her flirtation is just so she can make him feel good. And in turn Calli secretly loves the kind of attention Rennard gives her. Surprisingly close with each other Calli has appreciation for Rennard's openness about a lot of things as well as his laid-back attitude. He is a bro. Ginger Breadhouse - Ginger is Calli's friend because one upon a time she gave her free food. That is the end of Ginger's usefulness to Calli right there. Kitty Cheshire - Calli doesn't consider this girl a friend. Not aloud anyway. Rather Kitty is a rival to her. The two love pushing each other's buttons and holding their own contests to see who can piss off Lizzie Hearts the most which Kitty usually wins. Calli has the desire to surpass Kitty Cheshire as a tickster because she views Kitty's mother, the Cheshire Cat, as an idol... Lizzie Hearts - Yes you read that right. Much to Lizzie's horror and disdain Calli would like to consider her a friend. Calli likes to garner attention from the Princess of Hearts through relentless pranking and teasing. Calli actually likes Lizzie though for some unexplained reasons. She likes that Lizzie is headstrong and knows hexactly what she wants in her life. Even so Lizzie lashes out at Calli trying to get her to back off and get the message across that she wants little to nothing to do with Calli. Unknowingly that using harsh words on a coyote is entirely useless. Calli really really really would very much like to be Lizzie's friend. Kitty Cheshire finds a lot humor out of their interactions. It doesn't help that Calli uses Lizzie's scepter as a chew toy. Pet Calli has a domestic long haired white cat by the name of Ghost that just likes to follow her around. She doesn't consider Ghost as a pet but rather a dear friend she can confide in. This unusual happening is another story by itself... Roommate Calli's roommate is a mysterious girl by the name of Faith Mother. Calli is nice to her but only sometimes though they hardly ever see each other. Calli just uses her dorm room as a personal storage space and only ever usually stops by to clean herself up and shower. Then she just disappears again... Faith never seems to wonder where Calli goes because to her Calli is one creepy girl. Romance Calli is very fluid with her sexuality. Though she is rude to boys and intimidates most girls. Calli has the vibes of a heartbreaker and someone who is simply untamable. Presumptions that are true because the mere thought of having a "Storybook Romance" induces panic and anxiety for Calli. She is to much of a wild animal to really settle down with anyone. Calli has developed a crush for a certain cheerhexer, Faybelle Thorn . She thinks Faybelle's attitude and ambition to be fairy attractive. The crush is fickle though as Calli is fully aware it could never be nor does she really want it to but that doesn't stop the dirty fantasies from flooding her mind during class time and when she sleeps. Category:Subpages